Welcome to the Academy
by Veronica J. Takahashi
Summary: A Naruto, Trinity Blood, FullMetal Alchemist, TMNT, X-Men, Legend of Zelda, Fire Emblem, and Yu-Gi-Oh! crossover/spoof in a high school setting. Welcome to the Academy. We hope you enjoy your stay.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here's the lowdown: I (Lizzy) am the one in bold type, and redheadvampiress is the one in italics. Just don't want you all to get screwed up.**

**This all started one night at two in the morning, or something like that. One crazy idea.**

**Basically, we took all of our ****fanfiction**** characters, some OCs, some originals, and we decided to put them in a high school setting. ****A boarding school, with dorms and all that, to be precise. ****I couldn't find last names for Roy of Fire Emblem, Link and Zelda, or Atem. So I made Roy's ****Eliwood**** (for his dad), Link's is Miyamoto (which is the last name of the creator of 'The Legend of Zelda'), Zelda's is Telemari (she's the cousin of an OC that I made), and Atem's is ****Motou**** (since that is ****Yugi's**** last name). ****Let me see...this is a Legend of Zelda, Fire Emblem, TMNT, Yu-Gi-Oh**** Trinity Blood, ****FullMetal**** Alchemist, ****SuperSmash**** Brothers-Melee, Naruto, and X-Men crossover. Is this crazy or what?**

Mahado looked up from behind his mahagony desk at the first wave of students as they walked in to the classroom, chatting and catching up on summer vacation memories. They filed in, taking seats next to friends, or alone, as the bell rang. Thus began another year at the Academy.

_"Good morning, students, teachers, and staff, and welcome to another school year,"_ The voice of the Academy's headmistress, Caterina Sforza, rang out clearly from the intercom as the students fell respectfully silent. Headmistress Sforza held such a high position of respect and a healthy amount of fear among the various students that even the sound of her voice immediately commanded silence.

_"Anyone wishing to partake in student government elections will need to attend the student meeting with Professor Wordsworth next Friday in the North Wing's Second Music Room. Any addition details will be posted around the school._

_"The annual club fair will be held next Thursday. Those of you who hold leadership positions in any of the Academy's clubs will need to report to Dr. __Mewtwo__ to fill out the necessary paperwork for booths, exhibitions, and refreshments."_

_"Also, we would like to emphasize that this year, dress code will be enforced strictly and with no exceptions,"_ said the voice of Dr. Mewtwo, the school's dean and sciences teacher. _"The school's tardy policy will begin after the end of homeroom. Students, please be sure to take the class schedule you will receive from your homeroom to each of your teachers to sign. You will return to your homeroom at the end of the day, and your teacher will collect them. That is all the announcements we have for today. Have a good day teachers, students, and staff."_

Mahado then rose from his seat behind his desk. He held an attendance book in front of him and said, "When I call your name, please come up and get your class schedule." The religion and philosophy professor had a gentle yet firm way of speech, and was easily one of the most popular teachers in the school. "Jaqueline Barker."

Jackie Barker was now a senior dance major at the Academy with blonde hair, light brown eyes and small silver glasses on her nose. Outgoing and friendly, she was easily in the popular clique of the senior class, and tended to be more than a little flirtatious. She flipped her short hair and strutted up to the front to retrieve her schedule, causing a sort of ripple effect through the room as several heads stirred to follow her. To say she was a whore would not have been a lie, but it was something that, while it was common knowledge, was not necessarily something she broadcasted loudly.

"Jane Cole."

Jane was a junior who majored in linguistics. Her long, snow white hair, and skin the same shade often made those around her wonder if she was albino, but she had insisted that this was untrue.However, she refused to offer an explanation for her condition, and as a result, she had a tendency to unnerve her peers, so she typically could be seen alone. This morning she was in a corner of the room, occasionally scratching things down in a notebook and looking up at the activity around her. She walked up to the front, taking her schedule from the professor.

"Artemisia Clymene."

Artemisia was a junior who majored in dance. She was the subject of many a male fantasy, and was one of the Academy's three junior class Princesses. She was a Greek student who had transferred two years ago, but many felt that they had known her for much longer. She strode to the front, her refined poise belying her outgoing personality.

"Annette-Marie de Candeaux."

Annette, as her friends called her, was a senior as well, and a theater girl. Her loud mouth and fiery opinions had earned her a place on the Academy's debate team, and she had managed to secure a role in last year's theater production as the lead in the musical _Annie, Get Your Gun_. Her successes, coupled with her good looks, also assured her a spot in the popular crowd.

"Roy El—" Suddenly, the door burst open, to reveal a disheveled redheaded boy. Mahado looked irritably at the arrival, already knowing the name that belonged to the flushed, embarrassed face before him. "Mr. Eliwood, please take your schedule and find a seat."

Roy Eliwood, in the week he'd been here before school began, had quickly established his reputation as a fun-loving freshman engineering major with class clown tendencies. His clear blue eyes contrasted with his unruly mop of red hair, but he was too endearing to be punished too severely, no matter the degree of his pranks.

"Alphonse Elric."

Al, as his friends called him, was the younger of the two Elric brothers. He was a physics major, and had the appearance of a quiet boy who liked his books, but could also interact with his peers.

"Edward Elric."

The older of the two Elric brothers and also a physics major, Ed had the confident stride of someone who knew what he was doing. The jokes cracked about his height challenged form had subsided over the past year when he suddenly had a major growth spurt. He wasn't the tallest among his peers, but now he could no longer be called short.

"Leon Garcia de Asturias."

A senior mechanical engineering major, Leon was easily one of the largest young men in his class. With his rugged Spanish looks, his low drawl, and "I don't give a damn" attitude easily earned him his reputation as the senior class 'bad boy'. Having a motorcycle also seemed to help.

"Donatello Hamato."

To start on the Hamato brothers would be…well, let us just say it would take too long to explain why they were the way they were. As turtles, the four had found it difficult to be accepted by their peers. But as the years went by (and with them, the other students became just a little more mature), the others grew slightly more accustomed to the sight of huge turtles walking around in school uniforms. But not by much.

The intelligent one of the four Hamato brothers, Donny was also the 'nice guy' of the small group. A prodigy in his own right, Donny was a computer science major, and was credited with the first place award at the International Technology Fair. He was also a respected member of the Chess Club. He could easily be identified among his brothers with the purple band on his head.

The masks the boys wore around their heads and eyes had caused some conflict with the administration at first, but after a long discussion with the boy's father, Master Splinter, they were allowed to keep them. How he had won over Headmistress Sforza was anyone's guess, but it wasn't exactly a secret that Splinter was capable of performing some extraordinary deeds.

"Leonardo Hamato."

Leo was a senior English major, and was also considered the leader of his brothers. He could be distinguished by the blue band he wore. His stories and essays had won several awards, and one of his essays that argued for the protection of the environment won a prize and was read at a conference. It could definitely be said that this Hamato brother had a 'way with words'.

"Michelangelo Hamato."

Mikey was the "orange" brother, and the most outgoing. True to his first name, he was an art major at the Academy. He had participated in many of the school's art shows, and had discovered the abstract form of art created by shooting paintballs at a reinforced canvas. It was now a very popular form of art among the underclassmen.

"Raphael Hamato."

The "red" rebel of the group, Raf was the silent and moody one. A mechanical engineering major, he could be seen trying to puzzle out a particularly difficult calculus problem with Donny, arguing with Leo, punching Mikey, or he wouldn't be seen at all. All four brothers tended to keep to themselves, but Raf did so more than the others.

"Seto Kaiba."

The young and wealthy junior business major, Seto was a part of the popular group, albeit unwillingly. He was cold and indifferent, and in being so had surprised the entire school by asking Artemisia to be his girlfriend. What had been even more shocking was the fact that she had accepted, to the dismay of Seto's many fangirls.

"Sasha LeQuinn."

The senior mechanical engineering major's pale gray eyes flashed. Sasha had accumulated the reputation as a fighter, and a tough one at that. It was everyone's amazement that she was still in school. Her suspensions for the all the fights she had been in exceeded many of the boys', and those were just the times she'd gotten caught. She tended to keep to herself, and disregarded the dress code frequently by wearing a beat up leather jacket over her uniform.

"Abigail Lewis."

A.J., as she liked to be called, was also a senior at the Academy. She was an English major, and had already published a series of short stories. She was frequently seen writing, or today, reading. She was quiet and solitary, and was a favorite of Professor Wordsworth's.

"Elice Lowell."

The younger of the Lowell siblings, the freshman history major was easily spotted because of her wavy blue hair. It was well-known that she wanted to make the debate team, and she was already popular among her peers for her carefree manner and sparkling personality.

"Marth Lowell."

The elder Lowell glanced at Roy over his reading glasses, and rolled his eyes. The blue haired junior linguistics major had led a distinguished school career, becoming popular among the girls of his class and even among the underclassmen, and he was named president of the fencing club as a sophomore. He was quiet for the most part, appearing to be a well-kept, studious young man, and it was mostly true except when he was around his friends. Around them, he was more outspoken and tended to be the sarcastic voice of reason.

"Hano-Ren Maruyama."

Ren was a senior theater major who was in the middle of the popularity spectrum. The redhead had scored a role in one of last year's productions as Abigail Williams in the play _The Crucible_. She landed a top spot on the debate team for her ability to support any argument with factual evidence. Her calculating and exacting style was often called 'cruel' by her opponents, and her coldly calm demeanor unnerved even her worst enemies. She was quiet and loud by turns, and her sharp tongue earned her many friends and just as many enemies.

"Link Miyamoto."

The junior accounting major was the Prince of his class. He even had his own fan club to prove it, although he didn't support them. The young Hylian often said that his best friend was Marth, because Marth was his exact opposite. Link's easy-going and carefree nature was often catching, and it only made his popularity grow.

"Atem Motou."

The 'man with the wild streak' was a junior as well, and majored in political science. Atem had made fast friends with Link when they had both been freshman, and as a result, Atem found himself to be in the popular group. He was the crazy one of the group, and the only two that had some sort of hold over him were Link and Marth. Link, because they'd been friends for so long, and Marth because…well, because Marth was like that with everyone.

"Roy Mustang."

And enter the senior class's King and most flirtatious playboy, center stage. Roy was the top contender for the position of student body president, and it wasn't hard to see why. His charm and good looks had won him fans the moment he set foot in the establishment. If Roy was the King of the school, then it made perfect sense that Link was, in a sense, his surrogate little brother.

"Abel Nightroad."

The tall, clumsy, and nervous senior religion major was not hard to pick out of a crowd. His pale skin, clear blue eyes, and silvery hair set him in the 'pretty' category of boys, yet he was not as popular as others like him. He was too quiet and slightly eccentric. However, whenever anyone needed a shoulder to cry on or someone to talk to, Abel was the one they went to. His calming nature was highly sought after by his peers.

"Belladonna Sarutobi."

A junior business major, Bella, as she was called by most of the students and teachers, was notorious for being a meticulous individual, bordering on OCD. She had midnight-black hair with aqua streaks in it, and dark grey eyes that were very observant of the world around them. She liked to read a lot, but as some teachers had observed, her slim hands would be better suited to the fine art of music. She was an heiress in her own right, and was currently going out with the wild Atem, for reasons unknown.

"Aurora Sechrist."

On a scale of one to ten for popularity, Aurora was probably a seven. Not too popular, but just enough. The senior chemistry major had 'combustimania issues', as she put it. In English terms, she liked to blow things up. Luckily, Dr. Mewtwo had recommended her for the Rocket Club so as to avoid having his classroom become a smoking recess in the building. She was an excellent student, when you got past the 'combustimania issues', and was the favorite of the science professor. That was saying something, considering Dr. Metwo was one of the strictest teachers in the school.

"Jade Sechrist."

The youngest of the Sechrist sisters, the green haired freshman biochemistry major was a bubble of energy. She was the captain of her division of the Junior Paintball League, and could out-shoot anyone with just about anything. Jade looked up to her oldest sister, though she constantly fought with her, and had a monstrous crush on the Academy's quiet Prince, Marth.

"Kristania Sechrist."

The middle sister, and often times the mediator of their arguments, it seemed that at times the junior physics major had more patience than humanly possible. She seemed to be the mix of her two sisters, having the energy of Jade while also possessing the studious nature of Aurora. Dr. Mewtwo said that "when she wasn't staring at Mr. Miyamoto", she reminded him acutely of her older sister.

"Saraiya Takaharu."

The dark haired senior education major was Ren's best friend, and one of the few that could make her laugh. She balanced perfectly in the middle of the popularity scale, and was fine with that. She had a talent for making just about anyone smile, and the ability to calm people down. She had a natural affinity for children, and went to volunteer occasionally at an orphanage nearby.

"Evalia Telemari."

Lia, as she was often called, was a junior linguistics major and the leading Princess of the school. She was a fiery redhead, and often told guys that tried to ask her out that 'it takes a _real_ man to get with a redhead'. Funnily enough, she had recently accepted Link's request to be her boyfriend, gaining the envy and hate of many a female student. She was a talented swordswoman, and practiced often with Marth.

"Zelda Telemari."

The third of the Academy's Princesses was a slightly shy, quietly beautiful junior education major with a soft spot for Link. She was Lia's cousin, and at first, Lia's new relationship with Link had caused some strain on the connection the two shared, but Zelda had accepted it. That didn't mean she didn't like the Prince of their class: in fact, all evidence pointed to the contrary.

"Iruka Umino."

The senior education major held the reputation as the 'nice guy' among his friends and peers. Iruka's face, with the scar that ran across his cheekbones and nose, was often smiling, making the worst of situations dissipate without too much effort. So it came as a surprise that Iruka and Ren became a couple, his warm personality completely clashing with her colder one. No one knew how, but after spending so much time with him, Ren softened up. 'The Iruka Effect' was what Saraiya dubbed it.

"Anastasia van Corlia."

It was the opinion of many that the blonde, popular, and beautiful Anastasia was the Queen of the Academy. She was the only student that could put Roy Mustang in his place, and in doing so was the obvious choice to be Vice President. The political science major loved gymnastics, and was also the surrogate older sister to Lia and Artemisia, her two protégées.

"Kurt Wagner."

The school's veterans had stopped staring at the junior religion major long ago, but the same did not apply to the underclassmen and the transfer students. Kurt's blue skin and yellow eyes tended to unnerve, if not frighten newcomers, and sometimes his appearance made his peers uncomfortable. As a result, he generally kept to himself, immersing his entire being into his studies.

"Rachelle Westman."

The brunette senior music major was not a part of the popular group of her own volition, but rather due to the fact that she was Jackie's best friend, and consequently followed her into the popular circle. Rachelle was on the quiet side and liked to read, but her real gift lay in music. She was easily characterized by the violin case she always had by her side unless it was not needed, and had steadily rose up the ranks in the Academy's orchestra program, until she became concertmaster of the best group.

"Kabuto Yakushi."

The silver haired senior medical student was quiet, and polite and charming, when he wanted to be. If it weren't for Kabuto's cold and distant personality, he could have borne such a striking resemblance to Abel that the two of them could be called brothers. Kabuto wore glasses, which he pushed up whenever he appeared to be thinking, especially during a challenging chess match or a difficult question. He was the undisputed leader of the Academy's Varsity Quiz team, and he was compared to the devil when it came to chess: he had no sympathy, no mercy, no feeling as he destroyed his opponents.

Mahado motioned for the room to be quiet. "You know the drill. Take your schedules to each of your teachers so they can sign it, and when you come back here, give them to me. If you think there might be the slightest chance that you might forget your schedule, _write it down somewhere_, because you will **not** be getting them back. Now, we've got fifteen minutes before the bell, so you can talk amongst yourselves, so long as you keep it down to a dull roar."

Yep. The new school year at the Academy had started, all right.

**Please review, and tell us what you think!**

**Thanks, Lizzie-****chan**** and ****redheadvampiress**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everybody! Redhead here, and pleased as punch to introduce our next chapter! This first scene is mine, and everything else is Lizzy's. It deals with Leo, my favorite of all the Ninja Turtles and his stance in The Academy. I decided to make him a writer, just 'cause he's probably the most likely out of the four to possess such a talent, and I'm a writer, so it's easy for me to get into his head! XD Anyways, hope you all enjoy!_

**And this is Lizzy. The last three scenes deal with Marth and Lia, then Aurora, then Marth and Atem. I think that a lot of the important info was already previously stated, or will be in the future, so those scenes are primarily there to get the 'high school' effect: going to class (which can be difficult), being in class (the rest of the battle), and lunch (ground for teasing and having fun). Enjoy!**

Leonardo, or Leo as everyone called him, slung his bag over his shoulder as the bell rang to signal the start of their morning classes. Looking at his schedule, he saw that he had Creative Writing first, with Professor Wordsworth, who taught all the English classes in the school. His heart considerably lighter than it had been this morning, he left the room and headed for the English and Literature building, trying to ignore the funny looks he was getting from people.

One would think he'd be used to it by now. He and his brothers had been getting funny looks ever since they'd been coming here. He could remember Mikey saying it was because they just weren't used to seeing giant mutant turtles in uniforms, but deep down, they all knew it was because they weren't used to seeing giant mutant turtles in general, uniforms or not. Especially if they were giant, walking, talking, pizza-eating mutant turtles. At least they hadn't made anyone run screaming in the opposite direction yet, like that poor junior Kurt had once. And really, with his scarred blue skin, long black hair, yellow eyes, sharp teeth and tail to go with it, he looked like a demon fresh out of Hell, yet in all time they had known each other, Leo had never seen him raise his hand to strike somebody, nor heard a harsh word leave his mouth, despite his thick German accent. Still, people were a little hesitant to approach those strange Hamato brothers, and they usually would be seen in their own little group together, more often than not without Raf with them. Their red-masked brother was becoming more and more withdrawn, preferring to be off by himself, though he was a little more open with them at home than at school. It made Leo a little resentful, though he knew he couldn't blame them. People always fear what they don't understand; this held true even with him. However, it would be nice to have a conversation with someone who wasn't one of his brothers once in a while.

Before he opened the door to the English building, he spotted Ed Elric passing by him, probably heading to his next class. The blond boy gave him a smile and a wave, and Leo slapped his outstretched hand as he passed by.

"Hey man," he said, returning the smile. Ed was a good kid. He'd come over to talk to Leo and his brothers once in a while over the years, and even though Leo didn't know Al all that well, he was pretty sure that if he was anything like his brother, then he was a pretty decent kid as well. He opened the door and headed into the building, tugging on the knot of his tie as he did so.

Man, he hated wearing these things. He didn't hate just wearing the uniforms; he hated wearing _clothes_. Growing up, he and his brothers had never really worn anything except pads, belts and their masks, for the obvious reason that their shells made it difficult to put anything on. Pants: not so much, but shirts or jackets were pretty much out of the question, save for the occasional trench coat and hat. When they'd come here, they'd had to have their uniforms specially made to accommodate their "unique anatomy," right down to their shoes, which needed some serious altering to fit their large feet.

"When did it become essential for a turtle to wear _boots_?" he grumbled, frowning at the black abominations on his feet as he hiked up the stairs to the second floor.

But the school wouldn't let them go without, so they'd just had to suck it up and deal, but that didn't mean that they had to like it. Not that he was one to really worry about how he appeared to others, but all in all, he thought he looked like a big, green and blue idiot in this outfit. And Mikey's snide comments about how the uniform matched his bandanna didn't help.

"Good morning, Professor," he said as he entered his classroom and took a seat in the front row near his teacher's desk.

"Oh hello, Leonardo."

William Walter Wordsworth, or Professor for short, looked up from the book he had been reading, his pipe in his hand. It wasn't lit, because the school administration didn't let him smoke inside, but he had grown so used to holding it in one had that he still continued to do so, even sticking it into his mouth on occasion. He watched the eldest Hamato brother sit down, and a couple of girls who had been sitting in the opposite corner of the room stopped their conversation and stared.

"How was your summer?" Leo asked politely. He had always been on good terms with the Professor, having taken several of his classes over the years.

"Well as could be expected, I suppose," the man replied. He put his book down. "There's something I've wanted to ask you. I actually got permission to have a Creative Writing Club this year, and I was wondering if you'd be interested in being president."

Leo looked taken aback by this statement, and his brown eyes widened in surprise.

"M-Me?" Leo stammered, putting a hand to his chest.

"Certainly. You are one of the best writers I have seen here at the Academy, and from what my peers tell me, your leadership skills are nothing to shake a finger at either. I'd say you're a prime candidate."

Leo could feel his face flushing from the praise.

"Absolutely! I'd love to!"

"Great. Let me get you the paperwork here." He disappeared behind his desk as the bell rang. "Oh dear. Well, give them a few minutes to get settled," he muttered. After a minute, he resurfaced, holding a couple of forms in his hand and handing them to Leo, who thanked him and put them away in his bag. He then raised his head and looked around at the class behind him.

"Professor," he said. "Please tell me I am not the only male in this class."

"Umm…" his teacher's eyes scrolled down the roster. "Looks like you are, Leonardo, aside from me. Sorry."

"Great."

In Leo's limited experience with girls, he found them to be quite silly and air-headed, and they were more distracting than anything else. Now he was in a classroom full of them. He recognized the white-haired girl from his homeroom, Jane, but no one else.

"All right class, settle down," the Professor called, and the room quieted. "If you could dig out your schedules please…"

The opening door cut him off as another face familiar to Leo appeared. He couldn't place her name, though. Upon seeing she was late, she turned as red as her hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I couldn't find the room…"

"No, that's fine, Ms. Lewis. Please come in. We are a little difficult to find, I'm afraid," said the Professor gently, and the girl came into the room, her eyes scouting out an empty seat. There were only a few. She hesitated, and Leo took the opportunity.

"You can come sit by me, if you want," he said boldly, and in a voice loud enough for everyone in the room to hear him, holding out his hand to the desk. Every head turned in his direction, but the redhead quickly scooted across the room and slid into the seat next to him. She threw a shy but grateful smile in his direction before setting her bag down, and Leo's heart skipped a beat. She was rather cute, now that he saw her up close.

"I'm A.J.," she whispered, holding out a tiny hand. For a moment, Leo just stared at it, a little surprised at her unusual lack of fear, then, realizing that he was being rude, gripped it gently in his and shook it.

"Leo," he whispered back.

"Nice to meet you, Leo," she said, then let go of his hand so she could reach into her backpack and grab her schedule.

* * *

"Ugh, calculus," Lia grumbled to Marth, glancing at her schedule. "Remember last year?" 

The bluenette laughed bitterly. "Oh, Ms. Dalton. How could I forget her? None of us passed." And it was true enough. That evil witch had failed every single one of them, even Marth, one of the best in their class. He'd had a heart attack when he saw his report card. So had Lia. It was the first time either of them had failed a class.

Lia wasn't a top-notch student, like the quiet Prince, but she did well enough. Her linguistics teacher, Splinter (or, as she liked to call him, Sensei, or 'teacher' in Japanese) was her favorite, and she was his second best student, Marth being the first. But she was often just behind him in everything. Linguistics, calculus, fencing, it didn't matter. But she didn't mind. It only gave her more motivation to beat him at something.

"Let's hope this year's teacher isn't a sadist like she was," Lia said dryly. Teachers like that were few and far in between at the Academy. The odds were good that they wouldn't get a repeat. Headmistress Sforza was tough, it was true, but she'd never make the mistake again of hiring a horrid excuse for a teacher who used medieval methods of torture on her students, via homework.

Marth grinned, and saw Donny Hamato turn the corner, heading to the same destination they were. Sure, the Hamato brothers looked strange, and Marth had been a little apprehensive about their presence, to say the least. But they gained his respect when he'd seen who they really were like. He identified particularly with Donny, the both of them being the intelligent and reasonable ones of the group, and often briefly chatted with him. Marth waved and smiled. Donny returned the gesture.

"Well, here we are. Let's all pray this goes well," Marth joked wryly, earning soft laughter from his two companions.

* * *

"Well, Miss Sechrist," Dr. Mewtwo began. "What would you say is wrong with this equation? It is balanced, no?" 

Aurora shook her head, chewing on her pen. She had the equation copied down, and there were scribbled symbols and crossed out half-written answers. The numbers were right…or were they?

"No, they aren't, sir. The problem clearly states that when we're done, the chemical reaction described in the equation will result in combustion. Since the problem also states that we're dealing with methane, there is only one clear solution: that in this instance, the reaction required for methane to combust would be oxygen."

"Therefore…?" the sciences teacher prodded.

_Therefore…therefore…what?_

It struck her. "Therefore, in order to create the necessary reaction, one more water molecule is needed!"

The professor smiled briefly and nodded, writing the answer on the blackboard. "That is correct. Nicely done, Miss Sechrist," he complimented, causing the blonde to nearly blush from the attention.

* * *

"So…?" Atem prodded Marth in the ribcage. Marth slapped his hand away, looking severely irritated, and giving him a 'what do you want _now_?' glare. "How was calculus?" 

Marth shrugged, and waved for Link, Lia, and Zelda to come over to join their group for lunch. "Lia answered the question before I could, for a change."

Atem chuckled. "I'll bet she almost died from excitement, finally beating you at something…" The teen messed up his already-crazy hair when a sudden thought occurred to him, and being the immature boy that he was, he decided to go with it. "Link's not gonna like that you have five classes with his girlfriend, not including fencing and all the time you spend with her studying, you know," he said mischievously, a wicked look on his face.

Atem's words had the desired effect: Marth blushed hotter than the sun at noon in summertime. "_What?!_ I don't like her like that!" he spluttered. "We're just really good friends! I've known her since the third grade, and you know that, damn you! She's like a sister to me!"

The other boy grinned widely. Few people could make Marth lose his cool, but Atem happened to be one of them. Especially when it came to teasing the seemingly ice-cold teen about girls. "Uh huh. Right. You keep telling yourself that."

"Telling himself what?" asked a happy voice from behind them. It was Roy Eliwood, Marth's freshman buddy.

"Nothing!" Marth snapped, taking a swig from his soda in anger.

"Ooo, tell me!" Roy begged.

"Marth's got a little thing for Princess Lia, Link's First Lady," Atem said, laughing up a storm.

Marth spat his soda out at that. He turned even redder, and was now a nice shade of maroon. "It's not like that!" he protested.

Roy began running around in circles, chanting in a singsong voice, "Marth and Lia, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage—"

And then the short redhead ran straight into Raphael Hamato, a giant compared to Roy's smaller stature. So it went without saying that Raf didn't budge while Roy was left on the ground. "Ow, I ran into a wall," Roy moaned.

Marth head was in his hands, Atem was about to pass out from laughing so hard, and Link and Lia (having just joined the group) had looks of confusion on their faces. "_Why_ do I even hang out with you people?" the blue-headed teen groaned.

**Please review, and tell us what you think!**


End file.
